un zorro, un equidna y un erizo y el lobo feros
by locofiction
Summary: shadow, knucles y taills van a ir a pasar unas vacaciones en una isla decierta pero una persona no deciada por shadow y knucles y se llevan una sorpresa PRECAUCION:yaoi y serie de violaciones perdon si no les gusta:P
1. Chapter 1

en angel island estaba el equidna centado casi dormido alado de la master smeralda cuando derrepente suena su celular y cae por todas las escaleras del templo y...

-rrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn-

-bueno quien habla-

-soy yo taills-desia por el telefono-me preguntava si querias tomar unas vacaciones con migo y shadow-

-en donde-

-donde quieres ir tu?-

-_nosele pudo ocurrir algo mejor que decir-_

_-espero que no crea que soy algo menso con esa pregunta-_

_-_entonces que dices-

-yo quiero ir a una isla decierta y tropical para descansar de cuidar la master esmeralda-

-bueno nos vemos mañana por la mañana bale-

-bale, adios-y colgo pero lo que no contaba es que cieto eriso azul estaba escuchando aquella conbersacion del zorrito y el equidna

-con que no me imbitan pero les caire en sus vacaciones-lo que no contava es que cuando se vuelve lobo se vuelve pervertido sexual

en la mañana cigiente el equidna ya estava listo puso la master esmeralda bajo un campo de fuera que el zorrito le dio porsi acaso ya estaba esperando al zorrito para irse de esa isla y alejarse de la master esmeraldacuado derrepente yega el tornado x y se sube

-hola shadow-

-hola knuquels-los dos con su bos de que me importa

-hora de irnos de aqui-dijo mui entusiasmado el zorrito antes de despegar

-_si y la hora de mi plan de comienso-_ decia mientras se sostenia del tornado x

en el vuelo todo estubo callado y tardo casi todo el dia y cuando iban aterrisando sonic se solto y corrio a esconderse para que no lo vieran

-vueno ora de disfrutar esta isla-

y asi empesaron con las vacaciones de los tres amigos.

lose lose un poco basio pero no se preocupen sige lo vueno toda la accion en los cigientes capitulos bueno asta la proxima.


	2. Chapter 2

**La primera casa y la aparición Del lobo**

En la Isla desierta knuquels estaba peleando con shadow en como harían la casa para dormir y taills estaba "intentando"(intentando entre comillas por que hacia un esfuerzo en vano) de calmarlos para poder decidir

-una casa de paja-

-una de madera-

-ya los dos-

Entonces decidieron que cada quien hiciera su casa donde dormir

Knuquels se llevo montones de paja shadow varas y palos y taills una maleta metálica

Knuquels la construyo sencilla y resistente ya estaba lista para el atardecer cuando ya se estaba metiendo el sol pero sin antes ir a pescar algo para cenar encendió la fogata cocino el pescado se come el pescado cuando escucha un ruido...

-¿quien esta ahí? ¿Sh...Shadow...eres...t...tu? ¿Es una broma? No es graciosa, muéstrate

Y desde las sombras sale un puño que knuquels esquivo con facilidad pero de repente sale otro que kmuquels no pudo evitar y lo mando a un árbol de aso ton y el puño lo agarro contra el árbol y desde el sale un erizo lobo que knuquels no reconoció

-hola knuquels-

-¿quien eres?-

-nadie especial-

-¿que quieres?-

-esto-y de repente le dio un golpe que lo mando a una gran altura

Knuquels saco (quien sabe de donde) las súper garras y se fue en picada contra el extraño enemigo pero el enemigo lo esquivo con facilidad y lanzo un golpe a knuquels no pudo esquivar y fue lanzado contra otro árbol y rápidamente fue atrapado por el enemigo que se arco a su oreja y le susurro

-te violare-con un tono frio en su vos

-maldito bastardo, pervertido, sueltame-pataliando y frustrado con su cuerpo pero fue en vano por que no pudo soltarse de su captor

Se acerco de nuevo a su oído y dijo-si coperas tal ves no te mate-y knuquels dejo de forzar y dijo

-esta bien perro infeliz-

-eso es, se una buena perra-knuquels al escuchar eso quiso matarlo pero no se podía mover y enseguida sintió algo entrar por sus nalgas y solo soltó un grito que fue detenido por el enemigo y le dijo-si no te callas te matare-y knuquels solo abrió los ojos como platos ante lo dicho y asintió con la cabeza y el enemigo siguió entrando y saliendo del equidna rojo sin parar asta que termino dentro de el y lo soltó, pero el equidna estaba cansado y adolorido que no podía moverse y el oscuro enemigo se fue al interior de la selva diciendo -adiós perra-

Y knuquels solo tubo tiempo para decir-me las pagaras maldito pervertido...-antes de caer desmayado

**MÁS TARDE EN LA SELBA DE LA ISLA**

Y sonic mientras iba corriendo a la montaña pensaba-"_que fácil fue violar a knuquels, cual será el reto con shadow"-_

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

En una parte de la isla

-aaaaaaaaa, que bien dormi-decia el pequeño zorrito apenas despierto-voy a ir a ver como estan los demas-

En otra parte de la isla entre el bosque serca de la playa

-uh bueno no dormi como rey pero que bien descanse-decia el recien despierto erizo azabache-creo que ire a visitar a tails-dando se paso a donde su amiguito estaba (en esta historia tails y shadow son buenos amigos) cuando...

-hola shadow-con su vos animada

-hola tails-consu vos de 'meimporta un comino'

-y que ases-

-iva a ir a visitarte-

-ah, yo igual y a knuquels para ver como estaban-un poco preocupado-qui..quisieras acompañarme-

-bueno pero no prometo comportarme eh-

-sale-

Se dirigias a donde se encontraba knuquels cuando...

-hueles eso-

-si, huele a...-

-QUEMADO-dijieron los dos al unisolo y fueron corriendo a sia el origen de olor y no pudieron creer la esena que veian

-KNUQUELS-grito mientras se dirigia a su amigo el pequeño zorrito

-que putamadre PASO AQUI-

-que pa...trato de pararse pero lo detubo un dolor inmensurable-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

-knuquel tranquilo y no te m-u-e-v-a-s-decia el zorrito preocupado

-quien te hiso esto-desia el erizo negro al pobre equidna tirado en la arena

-ese maldito...-diciendo entre dientes- me las pagara-

-pero quien fue el que te hiso esto-desia shadow aguantando las ganas de gritarle

-no se quien fue, no pude verlo me ataco en la obscuridad no pude verlo-

-ya dejalo shadow y ayudame a llevarlo a mi casa-

-bueno ya voy-

Alsaron a knuquels y se lo llevaron sin darse cuenta que alguien los estaba observando desde la selva oculto

-vaya me voy a dibertir esta noche con tigo shadow-

Timpo despues shadow se avia ido de la casa del zorrito dejandolo curando y cuidando al equidna erido ya que empesaba a obscureser y devia ir por sos cosas para ir con tails para quedarse con el y para que no lo dejaran como el torpe de knuquels y sin darse cuenta ya era de noche y se tenia que ir cuando...

-hola shadow-

-quien anda hai-pero derrepente vio un puño asercandose a el que esquivo con facilidad y llego otro que tambien lo esquibo y se alejo para usar un speed control cuando fue golpeado y enviado a una roca y apisionandolo contra esta-dejame maldito hijo de puta-

-ya viste mi obra de arte ¿no?-

-de que ablas maldito vastardo-

-de como deje a knuquels-

-entonses tu fuiste quien lo dejo asi, me las pagaras-

-tranquilo, si fui yo quien lo dejo asi y sere yo quien te deje igual que el-

-sueltame maldito pervertido y veamos quien deja aquien-

-primero te violare y luego ya veremos qui deja a quien-

-maldit...-no pudo terminar ya que sintio como algo entrava en el y sentia un dolor inmenso-AAAH!MALDITO...PERVERTIDO...HIJO DE...PUTA...QUE TE...PARIO-

-que mal ablado resultaste, tendre que castigarte-al terminar de decir esto empeso a arremeter mas fuerte y duro contra shadow asiendo que gritara de dolor asta que termino dentro de shadow dejandolo casi inconciente por el dolor para luego salir de el y desirle-ahora viene la pelea que querias shadow-

se paro shadow para decir-speed control-asia el desconocido que no se movio ya que no le atino por el estado en el que se encontraba y solo cayo sobre sus rodillas

-ahora va mi turno-para agarrarlo con su mano y traerlo de nuevo a el para decirle en su oreja-ya viste lo que isiste, me exitaste, ahora tendre que penetrarte de nuevo-en eso shadow abrio los ojos como platos y atinar a gritar...

-NO, MALDITO PERVERTIDO-pero al terminar de decir eso sinti de nuevo ese pedaso de carne entrar a su cuerpo y continuo asiendo el acto asta que termino de nuevo dentro de shadow que quedo inconciente tras el dolor que sintio salio de shadow para luego irse acia el bosque que era su guarida par luego pensar-"_van dos, falta uno y mi vengansa estara completa_"-

**continuara...**


End file.
